Augers and related plumbing tools are known in which the auger can be manually operated such as by use of a handle on an offset crank. Drain cleaners are also known which can be powered by attachment of a handheld drill or other source of rotary power. More recently, handheld drain cleaning tools have been developed that enable an operator to utilize either a manual or a powered mode of operation.
However, difficulties arise in converting or switching from one mode of operation to another. Disengaging a handle or hand crank so that a powered driver may be engaged may involve removal of retainers or other fasteners. Removal or attachment of fasteners typically requires the use of other tools. In addition, the retainers or fasteners typically become separated from the auger and eventually lost. Furthermore, even if not lost, it is often difficult to re-attach a hand crank using the retainers or fasteners, particularly after repeated use of the auger and collection of dirt and debris thereon.
Accordingly, a need exists for an assembly that avoids these problems and enables quick and convenient engagement and/or disengagement of a handle or hand crank relative to an auger or similar plumbing tool.